ChalkZone: Hole in the Wall/The Terrible Two-and-a-halfs/Super Hero Snap/I'm Back
Opening Credits * Created by: Bill Burnett, Larry Huber, Leo Eaton * Executive Producers: Leo Eaton, Fred Seibert, Buzz Potamkin * Executive Story Editor: Anna Bourque * Executive Story Editor (Pre-Production): Carol Commisso * Produced by: Cheryl Knapp * "ChalkZone" Episode Credits * "Hole in the Wall" ** Written by: Bill Burnett, Nigel Crowle ** Storyboard by: Barry Bunce ** Animation Directed by: Jaime Diaz ** Directed by: Laurie Lynd * "The Terrible Two-and-a-halfs" ** Written by: Jenny Nissenseon, Terry Saltsman ** Storyboard by: Louis Scarborough ** Animation Directed by: Mike Svayko, Russ Mooney ** Directed by: Tony Lefresne * "Super Hero Snap" ** Written by: Larry Huber, Carol Commisso ** Storyboard by: Pat Ventura ** Animation Directed by: Pat Ventura, Russ Mooney ** Directed by: Tony Lefresne Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Larry Huber, Bill Burnett * Music by: Guy Moon * ChalkZone Theme Song by: Bill Burnett * Line Producer: Debby Hindman * Creative Producers: Charles M. Schulz, Warren Lockhart * Production Manager: Melissa Lugar * Production Coordinator: Tanya Calderon * Production Assistant: Dean Hoff * Writers Assistant: Aydrea Walden * "Hole in the Wall" Cast ** Rudy/Baby - E.G. Daily ** Snap/Stick Figure Woman - Candi Milo ** Penny - Hynden Walch ** Joe Tabootie/Thor Throat - Jess Harnell ** Biclops/Sumo Ocotpus/Accordian Worm - Rodger Bumpass ** Vinnie/Sticky Figiure Man - Rob Paulsen ** Ricky/Sergeant O'Larry - Steve Kehela * "The Terrible 2 1/2's" Cast ** Rudy - E.G. Daily ** Snap - Candi Milo ** Penny - Hynden Walch ** Blocky - Robert Cait ** Tillie/Sophie - Grey Delisle ** Millie - Miriam Flynn * "Super Hero Snap" Cast ** Snap - Candi Milo ** Generic Man - David Harman ** Major Brand - Masasa * "I'm Back and Bluer Than Ever" Cast ** Rudy - E.G. Daily ** Snap - Candi Milo ** Penny - Robbyn Kirmsse' ** Additional Voices - Bill Burnett, Jess Harnell * Casting and Voice Direction by: Ginny McSwain * Casting Supervisor: Jennie Monica * "I'm Back and Bluer Than Ever" - Music Video ** Song by: Bill Burnett ** Produced and Arranged by: Guy Moon ** Storyboard by: Louis Scarborough ** Directed by: John Kimball * Model and Prop Design: Barry Bunce, Bernie Peterson, Pat Ventura, Scott Wood * Color Key Stylists: Jamy Huang, Teale Wang * Background Design: Jim Hickey, Becca Ramos * Background Painters: Peter Bennett, Andy Clark * Storyboard Revisions: Aliki Theofilopoulos, Scott Wood * Track Reader: Slightly Off Track * Final Checker: Wendy Jacobsmeyer * Recording Engineer/Dialogue Editor: Justin Brinsfield * Assistant Engineer: Mishelle Smith * Picture Editor: Jeff Adams * Post Production Director: Jason Stiff * Post Production Supervisor: Eric Weyenberg * Additional Post Production Services: Andre Boutilier, Justin Smith * Post Production Sound Services Provided by: Hacienda Post * Sound Supervisor: Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE, CAS * Supervising Sound Effects Editor: Tom Syslo * Sound Editors: Roy Braverman, Eric Freeman, Daisuke Sawa * Foley Artist: Monette Becktold * Re-Recording Mixers: Timothy J. Borquez, CAS, Eric Freeman * Digital Sound Editing: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Post Production Services: Encore * Telecine Colorist: Dexter P. * On-Line Editor: Jeff Adams * Animation Services: Sunwoo Entertainment, Wang Film Production * Main Title Edit: Creative West * Special Thanks: Margie Cohn, Alison Dexter, Albie Hecht, Herb Scannell, Mark Taylor, Cyma Zarghami * Executive in Charge of Production: Lolee Aries * Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon: Rich Magallanes * A Frederator Incorporated Production * Schulz · Charles M. Schulz Creative Associates ~ Warren Lockhart - President * Festive · Festive Television Distribution * M · A Production of Maryland Public Television * CINAR · CINAR is a registered trademark of CINAR Corporation · www.cinar.com * Nickelodeon * "ChalkZone" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. * © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. Category:Nicktoons Category:End Credits Category:Nickelodeon Category:Frederator Incorporated Category:CBS Category:Maryland Public Television Category:CINAR Category:Festive Television Distribution Category:Charles M. Schulz Creative Associates